My Love Is Only For You
by hisashi
Summary: sequel to The Date


1 My Love Is Only For You  
  
By hisashi  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sequel to The Date  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero walked to his locker with his bag slung over his shoulder. He hasn't see Duo today. He sighed and opened his locker. And blinked at a paper.  
  
  
  
He opened it and it says,  
  
  
  
Heero,  
  
  
  
I've been thinking about what happened last night and … I don't know, I actually glad that you kissed me. My answer is yes, I love you too, Heero. We're together now. ^_^ Since we have a different lesson today, I decided to write you. I love you.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Duo.  
  
  
  
Heero grinned and he is happy. He is so very happy. He couldn't believe that Duo accepted his love!!! They just met three days ago. Love sure is blind, he thought happily.  
  
  
  
He grabbed some of his books, closed his locker, turned around and bumped on someone. "Ah!! Gomen …"  
  
  
  
Heero blinked at the girl. She dress in pink, and to be honest, she looks like a bitch or something.  
  
  
  
"Ah, that's okay …", the girl smiled and her jaws dropped when she saw Heero. "Ha – handsome …"  
  
  
  
Heero blinked again and smiled sheepishly. "Since you're alright, excuse me, I have to go to the class," he said politely and bowed his head.  
  
  
  
The girl catches his arm. "Ma – matte!! What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
  
  
"Heero …", the girl said dreamily. "What a nice name …"  
  
  
  
Heero frowned and narrowed his eyes to the girl. "Yeah, I really have to go …"  
  
  
  
"Oh okay!!", she smiled. "My name is Relena!!"  
  
  
  
Heero blinked. "I swear I didn't ask your name, bye," he shook his head and turned around. Relena stared at him in awesome.  
  
  
  
Dorothy walked to her and put her hands on the hips. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"That guy!! Oh, Dorothy!! He's such a gentleman!!!", Relena exclaimed in excitement and hugged Dorothy. Dorothy looks uncomfortable and pushed her away.  
  
  
  
"Stop it, Relena," she said. "After chasing that unibang boy, you still want to chase him?"  
  
  
  
Relena pouted. "I didn't know that the unibang boy already has a boyfriend."  
  
  
  
"Eeeeewww, that blonde???", Dorothy said in hatred. "I don't like him. And you've been chasing that Chinese boy, mind you???? And that blonde too, you know!!!"  
  
  
  
Relena wrinkled her nose and blushed. "You ruined my secret!!!"  
  
  
  
Dorothy laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Heero entered the class and found Duo is musing on his book. He patted Duo's back and sat beside him. "Hey, Duo. Uh … I mean, koi."  
  
  
  
Duo smiled and sighed happily. "Koi. I like that."  
  
  
  
Heero smiled happily. "Uh, I always feel good when I saw you. I've just met a really annoying girl."  
  
  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Relena or something. Pink-mania, I guess."  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "And what did you do to her?"  
  
  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing and I don't want to know what I'll do to her. She's just so annoying."  
  
  
  
Duo touched his arm. "Heero … you'd better be nice to her, because her Dad is our headmaster. And she can tell her father anything. She's such a telltale. She's been telling bad things about Quatre."  
  
  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, you know, that blonde," Duo said and pointed at the blonde beside them. "The unibang beside him is his boyfriend. Relena chased him once, but he didn't like her at all. Hell, we all don't," he sighed. "Anyway, Relena hated Quatre so much because of that and tell her father anything bad about him. He's almost got out of the school."  
  
  
  
"Wow. How?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, you know Zechs?", he said and Heero shook his head. "Zechs is Relena's brother. He's so kind, the contrary of Relena. He considered us all like his siblings, so he defend Quatre."  
  
  
  
"I sure hate her," Heero muttered.  
  
  
  
"HEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
Heero stunned and Duo sighed.  
  
  
  
Relena hugged him from behind. "Miss me, Heero?"  
  
  
  
"No, why should I?"  
  
  
  
"Aw, Heero, he likes to play with me!!"  
  
  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head violently.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It's been days then.  
  
  
  
After she found out that Duo is Heero's boyfriend, she hated him very much.  
  
  
  
Having enough of her attitude, Heero grabbed her collar once and said in a death voice, "If you ever dare to tell anything bad about Duo, you sure dead."  
  
  
  
But Relena just smirked. "I don't care. As long as I have you."  
  
  
  
"You're so fucking dead," Heero said, unable to resist his anger anymore. "I don't care if you're a fucking headmaster's daughter than can do anything that she wants. I don't fucking care."  
  
  
  
"Well, you have to fucking care about that, because I love you, Heero."  
  
  
  
"Humph. Too bad I fucking hate you very much, Relena, and I love Duo. You have to accept that and probably feel more comfortable around us, huh?"  
  
  
  
"I DON'T FUCKING FEEL COMFORTABLE!!!"  
  
  
  
Heero and Relena startled and turned their head on the voice. It's not Duo's voice, or Trowa's voice, or Wufei's voice, but it's Quatre's voice.  
  
  
  
Trowa stared at him in shock. He or the others never heard the nice, modest, and kind blonde swore before. Well, it means something …  
  
  
  
TROUBLE.  
  
  
  
"Now you fucking listen to me, Relena!!!", Quatre walked to her with his fists clenched. "I don't want you to interfere with anybody's love story, especially mine and Heero's!!! You have to accept the fact that none of us love YOU!!! I don't care if your father is our headmaster, we can find a school better than this, you got that??????"  
  
  
  
Relena merely nodded and gulped.  
  
  
  
Quatre growled and punched Relena.  
  
  
  
Relena stared at him in shock and passed out.  
  
  
  
Everybody cheered. "That bitch is dead!!! Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!", they started to danced around.  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled. "Oh Little One, you finally did it."  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled back. "Yeah, and I'm very relieved to do it."  
  
  
  
They laughed and kissed.  
  
  
  
Heero smiled in relief and walked to Duo. The braided boy still in shock, and Heero waved his hand. "Duo … earth to you, Duo. This is Heero speaking."  
  
  
  
"He – Heero!! She finally … oh!! I'm so happy!!!", Duo said and hugged Heero. Heero hugged back and laughed. "Yeah, now we can live happily ever after."  
  
  
  
Zechs opened the door and they all silence. "What the …", he glanced at Relena. "Who did that?"  
  
  
  
They stared at each other. Quatre raised his hand. "It was I, Zechs. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Why should you be sorry? This is the greatest thing that you've ever done!!"  
  
  
  
Everybody cheered again.  
  
  
  
Heero stroke Duo's hair and kissed him. "You know what?", he whispered and smiled impishly. "Let's skipped school today."  
  
  
  
Duo smiled. "You're so happy about that, right?", he pointed at Relena.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you should know that, Duo," Heero smiled. "My love is only for you …"  
  
  
  
Duo smiled happily. "My love is only for you too, Heero!!"  
  
  
  
Heero smiled, grabbed his bag, pulled Duo's hand and get lost from the class.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
